Scorn
by Heaven'sStorywriter
Summary: Have you ever noticed that no one has anything good to say about the Slytherins? Don't you think that being hated would drive people to dangerous lengths? I think so, and unfortunately so does a new transfer student.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of silence was deafening on my ears as I stood there on the grounds outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I just had to stop and breathe in the fresh air and the smell of leaves and dirt and other natural things decomposing in the area. I looked up at the great castle, waiting for just the right moment when my nerves would come back to order and I could walk through those doors. It would be weird, transferring to Hogwarts when I was always homeschooled by my parents, luckily my credentials were in order as Hogwarts generously accepted me.  
>The school looked as if it was beaten and scorched and an air of sadness was around the area. I heard of the great battle that had occurred right here where I stood now. Amazing, the amount of history that could happen in just one place. I know <em>he <em>and his friends are here. Harry. Potter. The Boy Who Lived; and apparently kept living again and again and again and again. It would be like meeting a celebrity if I could see him in these halls.  
>Suddenly the wind picked up and with it went my long, deep red hair, swishing and whipping and getting into my eyes and my mouth. Oh dear, I'm going to have to get used to these outdoors. I took the wind as a sign that said for me to get on moving or else. I don't know what the or else would be and frankly, I don't want to know, so I headed up the walkway and up to the front doors where I entered. It was quiet, which was weird for a school that held hundreds of students. Maybe there was another secret fight and everyone died like…in the backyard or something.<br>Should I go check?  
>What if this was a trap and they want to kill me next?<p>

I should get the heck out of here. I was just about to pivot and be on my merry way when I heard something. I looked around and couldn't see anyone when something flew down from the heavens and struck me on the head. I looked at the white and yellow remnants of the egg that was thrown at me. I looked up, my face flushing with anger, who the hell would do this to someone who just walked into the school! I got my answer in the form of a silvery figure wearing a cheeky looking face and giggling as he started to hail more eggs onto poor little me.

"Ahhhh, stop it, stop this at once you idiotic ghost thing, you!" I yelled.

"Oi, he's not a ghost he's a poltergeist, and a very annoying one at that" came a voice from somewhere.

I shielded my face with my arm from any of the oncoming eggs as I saw three students walking in on this horrendous scene. Great, just great, I'm already going to make a _great_ impression on the student body.

"Um, hey, I'm new here, I could use some help with this god damn...poltergeist as you say" I said.

The three of them smiled pitying smiles that made me feel like even more of a loser, if that was possible. On what scale would you put being pelted with eggs by a flying, giggling poltergeist as something horrendously loser-ish?

"It's alright, he does this a lot, I swear Hogwarts should just get rid of this nuisance" said the tall young man with the red hair.

So this scene _wasn't _weird in this school, I don't know if I should be relieved or not.

The other young man stepped forward, raised his wand towards the poltergeist but upon seeing the oncoming threat the poltergeist dropped all the eggs and zoomed off into safety. I hate that damn thing already, why _didn't _Hogwarts just get rid of it?

"Thank you" I said to the young man with the sparkling green eyes and the unruly black hair. My oh my, he was kind of cute. Then I noticed his scar.  
>WHY-ME?<br>"You're Harry Potter, nice to see you!"  
>He smiled a sort of shy smile, gosh he was cute.<p>

"Hello, nice to meet you too, um-"

"Blair. Blair Druiett."

"Nice to meet you Blair," he said still wearing that smile of his, "I'm Harry Potter, and this is-"

"Hello," said the girl with the bushy brown hair, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Ron Weasley," said the tall young man with the red hair, "And she's my girlfriend!" he said, lunging at Hermione and encasing her in a hug.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Guys, not in front of us please."

Ron looked up from his savagery display of affection, "Just because Ginny and you don't go around snogging in public doesn't mean me and Hermione can't."  
>Damn, so Harry already had a girlfriend. This day is just getting worse and worse.<p>

"Ron-get-off" said Hermione impressively pushing Ron off her and straightening out her clothes. "Oh look, you're still messy, I'll get that." She took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist she magicked the egg mess away from me and the vicinity.  
>Impressive spellwork.<p>

"Um, thank you again" I said stupidly.

"So, what house are you in?" asked Harry. Damn you for being so cute and unavailable.

"Like I said, I'm new here, I just transferred in, so I don't know anything about houses or random poltergeist or anything!" I exclaimed.

"What year are you in?" asked Hermione peeling Ron's hand off her waist.

"I'm in year six" I said.

"Ah, year six" said Ron, "the infamous year six filled with crazy girls and so much drama."  
>Hermione nudged him with her elbow. Nice one girly.<p>

"I guess we should take you to the Headmistress," said Hermione.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

They started to lead the way to the Headmistress's office and I followed behind them, taking everything in. The place was really grand on the inside just as it is from the outside. Many paintings here and there were moving around and some were even conversing with each other. Very peculiar. I passed by a few classrooms but they were all empty save for the teachers who were behind their desks scribbling away at something. We passed by a doorway which could only be the dining hall of this place because I smelled the food that they were serving, I salivated a little.

"You have such nice hair," said Hermione.

"Wah- oh, thank you, I try to take very good care of it," I said.

"The color is so beautiful! Is that your natural hair color?"

"Oh, yes, yes it is," I said proudly, stroking a few strands of my hair and throwing it behind me.

"I wish my hair could be just as straight as this, I used my wand to make it straight once but it took forever that time."

"I'm sure you'll find something to help you," I said, though it seemed kind of rude so I countered with, "not that your hair needs help, I actually like it the way it is, I noticed it as soon as I saw you."

Hermione beamed at me as we kept walking down the hallway, which at the end had a gargoyle statue. One of them said something that I didn't quite get but the gargoyle leapt out the way and stairs ascended upwards. We began to climb these stairs which led to a door. Harry knocked on it.

"Come in" said a women's voice from behind.

Harry opened the door and stepped in, then Hermione, then Ron, and finally I stepped into the room. It was a cozy kind of office with many, many paintings on the wall of people from the past. There were books and trinkets and a whole lot of other stuff that I didn't want to touch and behind the desk sat an old women garbed in dark green robes and a hat to match. She was stern looking but wore a kind smile on her face.

"What can I do you for?" asked the old woman who was probably Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor McGonagall" began Harry, (I knew it was her!), "We found Miss Blair Druiett here being harassed by Peeves, she said she's new."

The old woman's eyes flickered to me and I died. The end.  
>No, not really but that would have made for a very suspenseful sequel.<p>

"Hello," I said meekly, "As he said, I'm Blair Druiett and I'm sure you know of my transfer here." This lady's gaze made me want to melt into the background.

"Oh yes! Miss Druiett, I _have _been expecting you," said Professor McGonagall as she began rifling through papers on her desk, "yes, your papers are all here. Everything is set, we'll just sort you here and you'll put in an order at Flourish and Botts for your books."

"Yes, I'll just call daddy and tell him-"

"I'm afraid dear that you cannot call anyone from inside of Hogwarts, you'll have to use an owl," said Professor McGonagall.  
><em>Excuse me?<em>

"No phone calls? But-but-but…what if something happens and my parents need to be notified?" I said incredulously.

"Don't worry," Ron piped in, "we have very fast owls."

"I hope you're not referring to _your _owl, Ronald," laughed Hermione. Harry also joined in on this laugh as Ron's ears began to redden. Harry has such a nice smile. Those lips...against mine… oh my… oh my, the joke is over, I need to speak again.

"I'm not used to that but whatever. So what is this sorting?" I asked.

"Oh right here, we'll do it right here and you'll know what house you belong to," Professor McGonagall said, standing up from her seat and taking from the top shelf a very dusty and beaten up looking hat. I hope she doesn't want to put that on my head, I don't need lice thank you very much.

"What house are you in?" I asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," replied Harry with pride, "the same with these two." He motioned to Hermione and Ron. Gryffindor huh…I'll keep that in mind.

"Okay let us begin the sorting, usually this is ceremonial and done in front of the whole school in your first term but seeing as you're a transfer I hope you don't mind we do it right here instead," said Professor McGonagall holding the hat out towards me.

"No, I don't mind, I'd actually rather it be this way," I said taking the hat and unconsciously holding my breath as I began to put it on my hand. Please say Gryffindor, please put me in my rightful house. Before the hat even reached my head it yelled out.

"SLYTHERIN!" said the Sorting Hat.

Slytherin, damn, that's not Gryffindor! I turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron who, to my dismay, wore bothered and apprehensive expressions.  
>Uh-oh, again something bad, why-me?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Slytherin? Slytherin? What does that mean? I wanted Gryffindor! Does this hurt my chances to be near Harry? Not like anything could have happened considering he has a girlfriend and all that nuance but surely we could…oh I dunno…do homework? We can at least do homework together in the library or something. I can't go to his dorm seeing as its Gryffindor territory.  
>All these thoughts were racing through my head as I headed down the steps of the Headmistress' office tailing behind the trio in front of me. They didn't say anything and I was too frightened to ask them what being in Slytherin meant about our future friendship if it was even possible in the first place to <em>be <em>friends now. I sighed and clenched the paper listing my supplies in a tight fist. Well at least I'll see what the other Slytherins would have to say to me, I'm sure they would be as nice as this lot.

We seemed to be nearing the hall where I smelled food in before, mmmmm, food. What could they be serving? I saw on television that cafeteria food in schools aren't the best looking and are given in poor quality trays. The food here however smelled as though some Grade A restaurant cooked everything. It was a little unsettling that no one, not even Ron, was saying anything! I had so many questions for them, though they _were _just students here, they weren't the welcome committee or anything. I turned to Hermione for answers seeing as she's a girl and I'm a girl.

"Hey, Hermione?" I asked tentatively

"Hm?" she answered looking towards me for the first time since leaving the office.

"Even though I'm in Slytherin and you lot are in Gryffindor, we can still-I dunno- be in each other's company together, right?"

At first she didn't say anything, she bit her lip a bit and stared down at the floor before answering, "Well, to be honest it's kind of unorthodox."

"Unorthodox?"

"Yes, unorthodox means-"

"-I know what it means I just can't believe it, I won't get to see Harry- you guys often."

God damn my raging girl hormones and their inability to keep their mouth shut.  
>Hermione gave me a questioning look then went back to staring ahead as she walked. What was she staring at? Ron? Well I wouldn't be surprised, I mean if I were going out with Harry I would stare at him too, heck I'll stare at him even now, he doesn't have to know. I began to stare at Harry as Hermione made her way over to Ron and they began to talk about something in a hushed tone. I wasn't prepared for Harry turning around to face me and he was about to say something when he caught me staring at him. Damn. I could tell I was blushing as I looked away and decided to give the brick walls a good study.<p>

"This is the Great Hall, I'm sure your nose already told you that it's the place where we eat our breakfast, lunch, and dinner," said Harry wearing a bemused expression on his face.

"Great. I'm starving," I said pointedly walking ahead of them and through the doors. Then I realized something and stopped turning around and looking straight at them. "If everyone is in here eating then why were you three near the entrance?" I asked.

They seemed to be caught off guard by my question and I was thinking maybe it was rude to have asked them that when Harry said, "We were on our way to visit Hagrid."

"Hag who?"

"Hagrid," said Harry, enunciating the name so I can get a better understanding, "He's a friend." I wasn't put off by the way he said it, it was kind of rude of me to say 'Hag who' in the first place.

"Okay, I was just wondering, no need to take that tone," I mumbled the last part, "So where do we sit?"

"We," said Ron making a motion with his finger indicating the three of them, "sit over there with the other Gryffindors, _you_ sit over there with the rest of the Slytherins." His hand pointed to a table that was closest to the wall a walk away. The students sitting there seemed to wear scowls or have fox like expressions on their faces, they didn't look at all laid back. I turned to say something to the trio but they left through the doors probably off to go visit their friend Hagrid. I did hear that Harry Potter didn't complete his seventh year at Hogwarts but if _I _had saved the whole Wizarding world I would think that would be enough. However, credentials are important when the time comes for a job, I'm sure he would have to take some classes to do what he wants to do. I still think they should give him whatever job he wants.

I made my way over to the Slytherin table and sat down by the edge, a few of the students there who were eating with forks and knives looked up at me in mid-chew. "Hello, I'm Blair, I'm new here!" I said cheerfully. They gave me a look and then went back to eating.  
>Where is my damn welcome? Rude.<br>There was a bowl of noodles on the table that quickly caught my eye, with my stomach grumbling I made to go get it but the pudgy boy across from me took it giving me a smirk.  
>Fatass.<br>Rude!  
>"You know, if you didn't eat so much I'm <em>sure <em>you wouldn't have to take up all that space," I said hotly motioning to the amount of bench seat he covered.  
>The boy stopped eating (amazing, I know) and gave me a sneering look as if he would hurt me. I raised my eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said 'bring it'.<p>

"Crabbe, don't patronize the newcomer," came a sly voice from a few seats down. The young man rose from his seat, he was very handsome and tall, he was clearly intimidating. He made his way over to Crabbe and motioned for him to move over so that he could sit right across from me. He sat down and I saw that he looked regular, he didn't look suspicious or unfriendly. Or at least to me. I ran my hand through my long, red hair.

"Nice to see someone civilized at this table," I said a little haughtily, I thought by making it seem like I was a somebody it would make this boy, whoever he is, take a liking to me.

"Yes well, if you were a little civilized yourself and not make confrontations people would actually be friendly," he said.

What?  
>Can I slap you? Just one slap.<p>

I began to stroke my hair from over my shoulder just to give my hands something to do. "Well, if only you didn't allow miniature trolls to engorge themselves at your table somebody civilized would actually show up."

The boy narrowed his eyes in what I'm guessing was an attempt to intimidate me so I just smiled at him back as if nothing was wrong, he then started to laugh. "You are something, hello, my name's Tyler Stevens."

Tyler Stevens? What kind of stupid name is that? It's like he has two first names. I smiled back at him looking into his dark brown eyes. "The name's Blair Druiett, it's…nice to see someone lively here."

"Nice to see someone lively," he mimicked, smirking as he reached over and took a pudding cup. I wasted so much time with this person I didn't even get a chance to eat dinner as it…vanished I guess, and is now replaced by desserts.

"Well, I was going to say it was a pleasure to meet you, but that would have been a lie," I said reaching over to grab a sorbet. He scowled at me and got up and moved back to where he was sitting before. I quietly ate my sorbet in peace even though it was kind of lonely. I longed for Harry and his cute smile and his vibrant green eyes. I wonder if I could go see him later or maybe he came back and was seated with the rest of the Gryffindors. I turned around to look towards the table where Ron motioned to. Everyone there was laughing and grinning and were deep in conversation, it looked like fun. Unfortunately, there was no Harry, Ron, or Hermione in sight and I couldn't just walk over and say, 'Hey! I need friends!' I noticed everyone at the Gryffindor table wore red and golden ties with their white button downs. I turned and looked at my own house and they wore ties with emerald and silver colors. I looked down at my burgundy blouse and black skirt and realized I was a total outsider.

Well it looks like my house wasn't going to help me so I had to do the only thing that made sense; I walked over to the Gryffindor table. I tried to ignore the eyes that followed me from the other tables and possibly even my own table as I made my way over. I just had to find someone who looked as though they would be helpful. I saw one boy with what I hoped was chocolate pudding stuffed in his mouth, disgustingly visible because he was laughing.

"Uh, hello," I said, fondling my hair, "I was wondering whether you can show me where the school keeps their owls."  
>He gave me a questioning look.<br>"I'm new here," I said in explanation.  
>This seemed to have registered with him as he swallowed his pudding and smiled up at me. I just hope he gains better eating habits and then I might just actually be his friend.<br>"Your hazel eyes are pretty, what house are you in?" he asked.  
>Yes, I know my eyes are gorgeous, love them.<br>"I was just sorted into Slytherin…"  
>Instantly his smile faltered and I could tell he was trying to think of a way out of this when one of his friends spoke up, "You can take his silence to mean beat it, Slytherin."<br>I didn't know who said it and I didn't want to make a bigger fool of myself by looking around to see who had said it so I began to walk away.  
>The nerve of these people!<br>I just needed help to send my dad a letter so I can get the required uniform and also send him the list of book supplies…maybe I should have explained myself. Suddenly I felt as though someone had grabbed my ankle and I was strung up in the air like a piece of meat in a shop's window. Instantly the hall burst into laughter as they stared at the upside down girl. No doubt this was the work of that bloody Gryffindor table. I was going to start struggling then realized that would just encourage the laughter so I stayed stock still. Eventually I was let down and a few teachers were running up towards me to check on how I was but I didn't want to stay here for another second.  
>I bolted towards the door and left the hall, running up the flight of stairs and into an eerily vacant girl's bathroom.<br>It was dark and quiet, just the place to catch my breath and hold myself together before tears started to form. For one thing, I should not cry on my first day of school. I'm not a freakin toddler. I seemed to have toughened up when I heard giggling coming from nearby.  
>So this place wasn't as vacant as I thought.<br>There in one of the cubicles floated a dorky looking ghost girl with wide glasses and ponytails.  
>"Is there something you need to talk about?" asked the girl.<p>

How did my life get to this point, getting sympathy from a ghost?

I walked out the bathroom much to the indignation of the spirit inside; I walked down the stairs and I was going into the Great Hall when crowds of kids started pouring out. Everyone's going back to their dorms! I stood plastered to the wall and waited until I saw a group of emerald and silver clad students walking together. I started to follow them and kept my distance as they eventually made their way into a dungeon that was decorated with Slytherin paraphernalia. A sudden thought hit me.  
>Where the hell am I going to sleep? <p>


End file.
